The World Wide Telecom Web (WWTW) includes an increasingly large number of voice sites. Due to the unique structure of the voice sites, the search techniques from the WWW domain cannot be used in the WWTW world. Further, existing approaches do not provide adequate mechanisms to search for information and services contained or accessible through voice sites.
Accessing information on voice sites is an interactive process. Accordingly, if a search result is in not in the main page of the voice site, then in order to reach it, some user interaction is required. This presents challenges if a Spoken Web search engine is providing an interface to reach to the content.